


It Gets Better

by SJ_Sixx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Homophobic Bully, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Make it STOP, Male Homosexuality, Nice Armitage Hux, Non-Consensual Groping, Protective Armitage Hux, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Sixx/pseuds/SJ_Sixx
Summary: "And proud I stand of who I am. I plan to go on living." Make It Stop (September's Children) - Rise Against
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader
Kudos: 12





	It Gets Better

**Author's Note:**

> AY YO! TRIGGER WARNING IN PLACE: self harm, homophobia, homophobic bullying, suicidal thoughts, references to rape, non-consenal groping
> 
> So, recently coming out as a transgender male, who is dating a man, one of my mothers worries is just that, although her and my dad accept me 100%, there is others in this world who will not. And it was something that is always on my mind; whilst in the UK, we have rights for LGBT+ i.e. Sexual Offences Act 1967, Gender Recognition Act 2004 and Equality Act 2010, which homophobic and transphobic attacks coming under the category of Hate Crimes under the Protection from Harassment Act 1997, we still have a long way to go. And I recognise that I am lucky, to live in a country where I am protected from hate and discrimination based on my gender identity and sexuality. I know other's in my position are not as lucky.
> 
> So this one goes out to all of you. To those who face this on the regular. To those who stand strong despite everyone telling them to stand down. This one is for all you rock'n'rollers, all you crash queens and motor babies. To all the ladies, gents, FTM's, MTF's, and all of my non-binary, genderqueer peeps.
> 
> It Gets Better

_"Too much blood has flown from the wrist, of the children shamed for those they chose to kiss."_

It had been days since he had seen you and that worried him.

You rarely took personal time off, never mind sickness and certainly not go AWOL. He had kept meaning to visit you, but work and meetings and Snoke and Ren had kept him with barley a moment to breath, never mind check on you.

But he had finally managed to secure an afternoon off and Starkiller be damned if anyone was going to stop him finding out what was wrong. Phasma had taken his meetings, told him to go find you.

“And for Vader’s sake, just tell him how you feel.”

He marched along the corridor, eyes trained ahead, not even noticing the staff that jumped aside at the sound of his boots thudding on the floor, saluting and bowing as he strode past. His mind was focused on one thing; locating your room and finding out where you were.

“5297... 5297.... ah.”

He had stopped outside your door, and gently knocked.

*****

It had been days since I had left my room. I didn’t want to. Not if I would have to deal with what was out there.

It had started off small. A jab here, a name there. But as all bullying did, it had grown. Now, I couldn’t go to my desk without notes littered all over, calling me names I had been called my entire life through school, training. I couldn’t walk down the corridor without being pushed and knocked.

The last straw had been when I was in the bathroom, washing my hands. Two men burst in, grabbing me, and then a lady had followed, and pulled me into a kiss. It felt wrong, it felt horrible.

“I’m going to turn you straight.”

She forced her tongue in my mouth, hands groping my manhood. I tried to push off, but the two holding me wouldn’t let go.

“Let me show you the power of a woman. Maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll even let you inside me,”

She bent down, on her knees, undoing my trousers, and pulling them down. I couldn’t watch, and just tried to hold back the tears, feeling my body betray me.

I had run out the bathroom that day, and locked myself in my chamber, trying to scrub myself clean in the shower long after the water had gone cold. Yet I still felt so _dirty._

So I had stayed locked in my room, not answering anyone. I hadn’t ate, barley drank. I had screamed and thrown myself around the room, punching walls until my knuckles bled, hurting myself in anyway I could. I had broken my razor, slicing my wrists and watching the blood bead, hoping that it would not stop and I could just sleep forever. I had even contemplated running the bath, letting myself fall into the water, never come out.

I felt so dirty and worthless. Like I was wrong. Like who I was, was wrong. Like I deserved this for who I loved.

Until this knock.

“Ensign? Are you in there?”

I looked up as I heard the voice, and my heart stopped. It was Hux.

Maybe if I didn’t answer...

“Ensign, if you do not answer this door, I am coming in.”

Oh Kriff.

I pressed the button by my bed, forcing myself to sit up as the door slid open. Hux stood there, shock over his face.

“Ensign!”

He rushed in, door sliding shut behind, and came to my bed, looking me over.

“Kriff sakes, when was the last time you ate?” He asked, cupping my face and tilting it side to side.

“About a week.” I murmured.

Hux closed his eyes in horror, before opening them, looking at his watch.

“Please send food to chamber 5297, stat. Put it on my name.” He said into the device, before turning back to look at me.

“Why are you covered in dried blood? What happened to your hands?! Your wrists?! _What happened_?”

I looked dead in his eyes, tears welling up in mine.

“They touched me. They said they would turn me straight,” I whispered, “they... they... took my...”

Hux sharply drew breath.

“Who? Who did this to you?” He asked, venom laced in every syllable.

“Ensigns Bolton, Innard and Rushmore.”

“Phasma’s,” he pursed his lips, “I shall report back. For now, we need to get you clean,”

“Can’t. Tried. Still dirty.” I whimpered.

Hux sighed, “c’mon, let’s try again.”

He helped me up, to the bathroom, and waited as I pulled my pants off, before sitting me in the bath. Starting the hot water, he looked in distain at the few items I had.

“Wait here.”

He left the room, and I looked back; why was he doing this? Why did he care so much?

He was back in five, holding a bottle of body wash and shampoo. His body wash and shampoo.

“G-G-General, I can’t...”

“Oh, be quiet. You can.” He said, turning the tap off and pulling his gloves off, rolling his sleeves up.

He grabbed the flannel and poured some on, lathering it over me. It smelt wonderful; spicy and soothing.

“And... it’s Armitage.”

My eyebrows shot up as he said that.

“General...”

“Ah?”

“A-Armitage... why are you doing this?”

He paused, and sighed.

“Because I’ve been there. I’ve had the taunts, the bullying. I’ve been called the names. And, I know how it hurts. Plus, I care for you.”

He turned beet red as he said that, before pulling back.

“I’m sorry, that was unprofessional...”

“N-No!”

He stopped, and smiled softly.

“No?” He asked.

“No... it, it wasn’t.”

He chuckled, before returning to washing me. Strangely, it felt like... like I was getting cleaner.

“T-Thank you.” I whispered.

“It’s no problem, darling.”

I grinned to myself as he called me that, feeling giddy. He had soon finished my body, and was soon washing my hair. I sighed as he did, feeling his fingers massage my scalp gently.

“C’mon...”

He was soon lifting me out, wrapping a towel around me.

“Do you have any clean clothes?”

I nodded, pointing to the bottom draw of my dresser. He opened it, pulling out a grey vest and black joggers, and came over, watching me dress.

It was then there was a knocking. Hux went to the door, and opened it, taking the food off the droid before closing it.

“I... I got you some chicken. I know you like it.” He said quietly.

He placed it to the side, before taking my hands.

“Why didn’t you say?” He said, gently.

“Cause before, when I did, it made it worse. It made it all worse.” I looked to my wrists, at the new and old scars.

He noticed, and took my wrists, inspecting them.

“Where is your first aid kit?”

“Under the bed.”

He reached down, pulling the small box out and opening it to locate the anti-septic wipes. Cleaning the wounds, he put some surgical tape over them, and patted them gently.

“There. Next time, tell me.” He said softly.

I nodded, “thank you... Armitage.”

“You are most welcome.”

The next day, I was back, walking down the corridor, when I was roughly pushed into the wall.

“Ah there is our fag,” Bolton smirked, “still a raging homo?”

I said nothing, fists clenched.

“Take that as yes. Looks like Stacey’s attempts didn’t work.” Said the Innard.

Stacey smiled and then pretended to look hurt.

“I did my very best! Not all boys get that treatment from me.” She simpered.

“Could have fooled me.” I hissed.

“Watch it, fag.” One of the officers sneered, grabbing my collar, “what’s with the new attitude? Found another homo to clean your boo-boos and make you feel good?”

“Actually, he has.”

The colour drained from all threes faces, and our heads all snapped to see Hux walking down the corridor, followed by Phasma.

“Ensign Bolton, Innard and Rushmore. May I ask what you are doing?” Phasma said steely.

All three backed away, leaving me there against the wall. Hux marched over, taking my arm and pulling me close, arm loosely around my waist.

“N-N-Nothing, sir!”

“Nothing at all!”

“Really?” Said Phasma, irony dripping from her voice, “because we have reports from Officer Devorak, Hillard and Williams, as well as video footage from the 3rd Floor Men’s washroom to say otherwise, as well as what we have just witnessed.

All three suddenly turned ash grey as the realisation of the situation set in. Hux walked over at that point, looking at the three.

“After what I have seen, I could have you three fired out the nearest airlock,” he hissed at them, “however, you should be thankful. After talks with the other party, I am only demoting you to sanitation for two months. But if I should ever hear, see or catch a _glimpse_ of you mistreating him again, next time, I won’t be so lenient. Understood?”

“Y-Yes General!”

“Be gone.”

All three scurried away, and once they were around the corner, Hux turned to me, worried.

“Darling, are you ok?”

I looked at him, before throwing my arms around him, holding on, face burrowed within his collar.

“Thank you,” I whispered.

“Do not thank me, darling. It is my job.” He murmured, hugging me back.

“Well, thank Vader you two have stopped dancing around each other.” Phasma smirked.

“Yes, I believe we have,” Hux chuckled, kissing my forehead.

“Yeah,” I sighed, relaxing in his arms.


End file.
